Rising Sun
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: After retiring from rangerhood due to injury, Rocky is approached by Jason to set up a dojo in Harwood County. Part 3 of the 'Earth's Defenders' Series.
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Rising Sun**  
By  
JellyBean Productions  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This is the third instalment of the Earth's Defenders Series and will delve into the backstory of both Rocky DeSantos and Jake Holling.**

**Chapter I - A New Direction**

At his family home Rocky DeSantos was packing his bag, ready for his journey. He had finished high school and rangerhood over a year prior, but had no idea where to go next. He was just intending to see where life would take him.

Suddenly, Rocky could here someone knocking on the door. He closed his backpack and headed downstairs to see who was at the door.

Once he was at the door he unlocked and opened it. Standing outside was none other than Jason Lee Scott.

"Jason!" exclaimed Rocky, surprised to see him.

"Rocky!" replied Jason as the two shared a man hug.

"Come in," said Rocky, gesturing with his hands.

The two soon found themselves sat down in the front room of the house.

"So what bring you here?" asked Rocky.

"As you may know I was accepted to the Police Training Programme, but I used some of my inheritance money to buy a dojo I now can't run," explained Jason, "I didn't think that I would actually get in to the programme."

"So, since I know you've got nothing planned, I wondered if you would like to set and run the dojo, I know it's your dream job," continued Jason, looking at Rocky hopefully.

Rocky couldn't say he was against the idea, instead he was all for it, "Where is the dojo?"

"Uh, it's quite far away actually, Harwood County," said Jason, unsure if this would put Rocky off.

Rocky smiled and said, "That sounds perfect!"

"Great! Oh, and you have a flat above the dojo," informed Jason.

Rocky grinned and the two set to work, organising the flights and other essenstials.

**-Turbo-**

**(Harwood County Airport, Two Days Later)**

Rocky couldn't believe it, two days ago he didn't know where his life was going, now he had a job and a flat, live couldn't get any better.

He shouldered his bag and grabbed his other bag. Rocky began walking towards the exit of the airport, not knowing that in just over fifteen years time his friends Tommy Oliver and Zack Taylor would be making the exact same path as he was.

**-Turbo-**

**Short and sweet, but this chapter sets up the scene for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Rising Sun**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Just a note, the little separators, such as -Turbo-, referred to in which season the chapter or scene takes places.**

**Chapter II - A Chance Encounter**

**(Six Months Later, Harwood County)**

Since Rocky DeSantos had moved to Harwood he had thrown himself into opening and running the Rising Sun Dojo, which had been an immense success. The only worry he had was that Adam had disappeared with a trace, but being Adam he probably turn up some where random, completely safe.

Currently the former ranger was in a supermarket stocking up on food. Once again Rocky left himself wondering how on earth he could eat so much.

Just as Rocky two boxes of Twinkies into his trolly a small mass collided with his leg. Rocky looked down to see a young boy around two.

"I lost my mummy," spoke the child.

Rocky knelt down to look the child in the eyes.

"I'm sure we can find her," replied Rocky, "What's your name?"

"Jake. Jake Holling," answered the young boy.

"That's a nice name," commented Rocky, standing up.

"JAKE!" came the shout of a woman.

Said woman raced down the aisle and engulfed the boy in a hug.

"He's my son," explained the mother, standing up.

"He's a nice kid," said Rocky.

The woman laughed, "He's like his dad, always cause trouble somewhere or running off."

"I'm Rocky DeSantos," introduced the former ranger, holding his hand out.

"Anna Holling," spoke the woman, shaking Rocky's hand.

"I'm a martial arts master!" added the hyperactive child.

"He's obsessed with martial arts, but all the kids dojos in Harwood are full," explained Anna.

"Actually not," said Rocky, "I recently opened a dojo, I have free spaces."

"Really? That would be great," spoke Anna, "He's already doing gymnastics at Hart Gymnastics, he's really good."

The name startled Rocky, surely it couldn't be Kim, here in Harwood. Aside from the Muiranthias Incident no one bar Jason had heard from Kim after the letter.

"Sure," spoke Rocky, distracted, "come by any time you can."

"Okay, goodbye," said Anna, "Jake, say goodbye to Mr. DeSantos."

"Goodbye Mr. DeSantos," uttered Jake meekly.

"Please call me Rocky," added the former ranger, "Mr. DeSantos is my dad."

"Sure," affirmed Anna, "Goodbye Rocky."

"Goodbye Anna," replied Rocky, "See you soon."

With that both Rocky and Anna turned and went in their separate directions, Jake following the latter.

**-In Space-**


End file.
